nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Roboflight/A begginers guide to dealing with drama and more!
Hey there, NightClan, this is your most swaggy admin(not really) reporting from channel 1.swag, how are you all doing on this fine day? WEY HEY It’s been so long since I’ve made a blog on here and I figured you guys miss the swag that comes along with them, right? c: Anyways, this is a long and shazzy blog to address a couple things! The return of a swag Before you all groan and shove your hands into your heads, not at all looking forward to this event I’ll have you know it’s really not as bad as it sounds. I’m not going to be roleplaying or spamming up chat with my cussing, k? I have to speak with admins first but there was something I was really considering; a job that would make me feel useful, could bring me back to the NightClan community, and still not take up too much of my time. Now you may be going; ‘what the hell robo, you don’t even have a life, what do you need time for?’ and I would state that while I may not have a life I have a wattpad which is every bit as time consuming. But anyways, stay posted on that, because I may be making a blog sometime soon about some new and exciting stuff! Opinions on a possible return from me? Yes(added by Misty) No No No No HELL NO A severe case of drama Yes, this wiki has caught it to. I do, contrary to popular belief, still check up on here from time to time besides the purpose of corrupting the minds of our newer users with some fantastic language. Now, this wiki has had it for I-don’t-even-know-how-long now. It started a while back, I think with that one Jason dude we had to ban. And then there was his brother, the Ninja impersonation(I’m still a genius for getting Lizard to admit to his crimeoffense Lizard I’m just usually dumb so a spark of intelligence is just something I can’t help but brag about), and then Zayd and now it seems like everybody is caught up in their own fight. I know there’s a revolution trying to bring peace to the wiki but honestly, I’ll tell you what causes drama most often. It’s not selfishness, it’s not being rude, it’s not feeling the need to defend yourself against an asshole. It’s miscommunication. BEFORE you even think about making yourself an enemy because of some remarks, SPEAK TO THEM KINDLY and figure out what they really meant to say. Since the only thing we communicate through here is our keyboard, and our keyboards are not able to transfer our facial expressions, it is very likely that you misunderstood someone you think has insulted you. PM them, ask them what they really meant because chances are it wasn’t what you thought it did. If it was miscommunication, fantastic. If not, then fight them, fine, because sometimes people are selfish and need to fight. BUT HERE’S THE CATCH AND THIS IS THE SECOND MAIN SOURCE OF DRAMA. Don’t make your fights public. DO NOT make them take place on main chat or even on your message boards. Catch the person whose bugging you when they are on chat and beat the living shit out of them ON PRIVATE MESSAGE WE HAVE IT FOR A REASON. If things get out of hand and you need an admin’s help DO NOT MAKE A BLOG PLEASE. Wait for an admin to get on chat and them PRIVATE MESSAGE them about it so they can discreetly deal with the issue. This stuff spreads like wildfire so it’s important to keep flames like this, when they take place, under control. There have always been little feuds, but there has never been so many people talking about it. If you really need to talk to an admin and they are not on chat then message them but don’t rant out the user in your message, just ask them to come on chat or explain the situation in a way that doesn’t bring whoever you were fighting with into a very dark light. Admins as well, I hate to lecture you, as I was once guilty of this too and you are my upperlings, but when this stuff breaks out just don’t tell anyone about it. I know they are fun but witty ban messages calling someone out for being rude will do nothing but further ignite the drama. Making blogs will only get people talking more and more about something we just want to forget about. So, two tips to solving the drama *MAKE SURE THERE IS NO MISCOMMUNICATION AND YOU DID NOT TAKE SOMETHING IN A WAY THAT IT WAS REALLY NOT MEANT TO BE *KEEP IT PRIVATE. USE PM TO FIGHT, DO NOT MAKE BLOGS ABOUT IT, AND IF NECCESARY LEAVE VERY BASIC AND DISCREETE MESSAGES ON YOUR ADMINS TALK PAGES Trust me, it will make a huge difference. My Cats I’ve started to feel bad for them okay. Lying there idly, mai poor babies. And after seeing Feather’s blog I felt a wee bit guilty SO: What should I do with my cats? Kill them(jk not happening) Put them up for adoption Give them to ME Assign them to people you trust them with Leave them as are Username Okay I’ve kinda wanted to do it for a while but I was lazy so IF I overcome my laziness, should my username be; Username Swagsplash Swagasour Swagzilla Aquasplash Lastly Ily all don’t you ever forget that c: ALSO YOU GUYS SHOULD READ THIS Category:Blog posts